Ash's Pokemorph Adventure
by pokedawnheart
Summary: This just a little story that I'm writing about the pokemorph Ash. He will be a little less annoying and, just a heads-up, he will be very shy. This is supposed to be a Poke-shipping fanfic with some twists and turns. And just a fair warning, it will get really weird at times. Don't say I didn't warn you, and please, enjoy. And it will include other shippings as well.
1. Prologue

A young couple was in their living room. It had been a long tiring day, and now night had fallen. The young couple's three month old son was in his room sleeping. All of the small town of Pallet was asleep. Even the pokemon were asleep. Suddenly, the young man, who was at most likely thirty, felt the presence of something else entirely. His Lucario felt the strange presence as well, and shot it's aura-sensing ears up to as far as they go.

_Master,_ the pokemon said, using aura to communicate.

_What is it, Lucario?_ The man asked, using the power of aura as well.

_I sense that something is coming, something powerful. I fear of what it would want._

_ Lucario, go and check up on Ash and make sure he hasn't woken up. We don't need him crying so loud that he wakes up the neighbors,_ the man told his pokemon, fearing the worst. It wasn't like they really had any neighbors. They lived on the outskirts of Pallet, and not many people lived there. But their three month old son, Ash, had a cry that could rival that of several different pokemon, especially a Loudred. They didn't need the far off neighbors to come compiling.

_On it, master, _Lucario replied, running upstairs to fallowing out it's master's orders.

"Where's Lucario going, Mike?" The women, most-likely in her late twenties, asked her husband.

"He's going up to check on Ash," the man, Michel, replied. "There's nothing to worry about, Roseilin." The woman, Roseilin, looked unconvinced at that statement. She knew her husband was hiding something. He almost always was, and she was fairly used to it by now.

_Master!_ Lucario called from upstairs.

_What is it?_ Michel asked the aura pokemon.

_Something isn't right, master. Ash's aura, it's changing on itself._

_ What are you saying, Lucario?_

_ "_What's going on, Michel?" Roseilin asked, knowing that there she had basically cornered her husband.

_Master! Something is really wrong,_ Lucario called. Michel was really worried now. With everything going on, especially Ash's strange aura-shift, he only became more confused. And he really had to act fast.

_Lucario, go in the room. You have to see if Ash is alright. We'll be right there. And also try to track that force we sensed earlier,_ Michel told his pokemon. He then told his wife to fallow him up to their son's room. By the time they got there, Lucario was already in the room, shock on it's face. In the room were two other pokemon. The two of them looked a lot alike in shape and main features, except for the colors, one red the other blue. The two pokemon were looking fairly tired and scared, like they were doing something but didn't know how it'll result in the end.

"_It's okay, your son is safe, I think,_" one of the dragon pokemon said, trying to calm down the parents. It kind of worked, considering that Michel had a pokemon but wasn't attacking them. Which, if the man did attack, it would make the two pokemon hurt his son unintentionally. Which they were quite thankful for, considering that they didn't want to do this in the first place.

_Master, there is something I don't trust about these two. They're too strange. Even You must understand that they are doing something to harm Ash,_ Lucario told it's trainer, speaking it's personal opinion.

_Lucario, I know that you care about Ash, but I doubt that this is the best time to pick a fight. Look at how intense their concentrating. They're trying not to harm him. I admit, something is going on, and I don't understand it, but I am willing those two to finish what they're doing and not harm Ash,_ Michel replied, leaving no room for argument in the matter. Lucario just grunted in response, not trusting the two intruders but also not wanting to disobey an order from it's trainer. It was still very uneasy at what the two intruding pokemon wanted, but remained quiet. And besides, the dragons seem to be finishing up with what they were doing. Whatever it was.

The two dragons suddenly fell to the floor out of pure exhaustion; clearly whatever they were doing was tiring them out. The blue dragon was the first to recover some energy, at least enough to explain what it was they did to the child.

"_Latias and I have altered your child's DNA structure, making it so that, if he needs it, he will be able to hide in plain sight. I am truly sorry that fate had to fall upon your child, but we have no other choice. All of the legendary pokemon have been in danger, and that danger is corrupting the balance of nature itself. Please, protect him from selfish people who would mistreat his powers, and use him to destroy the balance of nature. He will need guidance to help him,_" the blue dragon stated, worried that the parents wouldn't understand the importance of it all.

"Can the effects to whatever happened be reversed, Latios?" Michel asked, worried about his son.

"_Sadly, no,_" the blue dragon, Latios, stated, rising his sister, Latias, from the ground. "_I'm afraid that the effects will never be reversed. We must be going now. We truly are sorry for this, but it was what must be done,_" Latios and Latias flew out into the night, hoping that they had made the right choice. They could only wait, and wonder until the young boy grew older to see if they were right.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry about not talking on my last chapter, the prologue. Anyway, This is my first story to be put online. It is in partly based on the anime with several changes. It will have many of the characters, but don't be mad if it doesn't have a character you want. I don't really watch the first or second season, they just seem so lame. And in this chapter, you learn just what it was that Latias and Latios did that day and take note that Ash was only three months old at the time and now Ash is fourteen. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

In the woods outside of Pallet Town, a teenage boy with scruffy black hair and red-brown eyes walked peacefully, not any care in what was going on around him. He was just going to go to his favorite hang-out and wait for dinner to be ready. He finally reached his hang-out, a cliff overlooking most of the Kanto Region outside of Pallet Town. He could see a lot from there, including Mount Silver, Mount Moon, Viridian City, Viridian Forest and Pewter City. He came here everyday, just to see the world beyond his hometown. Now, however, he would be seeing them up close for the first time.

He was called back to reality by his mother calling for him. It was a normal routine for his mother to have to call loudly, and to make dinner early. After all, with his unique abilities, he needs the whole night to himself, especially that night. He needed to get his thoughts organized for the start of his journey, which was to happen the very next day. He left the hang-out on high alert, unlike before, because he knew only too well that the infamous Team Rocket would be after him. _As if those losers could ever catch me,_ Ash thought to himself, laughing inwardly. It was true though, Team Rocket has been trying to capture him for almost seven years now, and they still have not come close to securing their 'catch'. They always make one mistake or another and that mistake is always their downfall. Only one member has ever came close to completing the 'mission' to capture and secure Ash, and he doesn't like to talk about it.

Reaching the end of the forest, Ash sped up his pace, knowing his mother was worried about him. As he had predicted, his mother embraced him in a very tight hug right after he entered the house. Dinner was the usual, same thing as every night. When dinner was done, Ash went back to the front door.

"Ash, please remember that you have to be coming home around eleven-thirty," his mother lectured.

"Okay," was all Ash said in response.

"And if you happen to see Ho-Oh again, tell her that you may be a little hard to track from now on. You know how she sometimes gets worries about you," his father told him.

"Yeah, I know. She'll probably tell me again how important I am to the balance of nature." And with that, Ash left the house. Once he was safely in the forest again, he began to shine in a bluish light and change form. Once the process was complete, Ash was no longer a fourteen-year-old boy, but a black dog-like pokemon with a red underbelly and muzzle, white bone-like things around his back and paws and a small tail. He was in his pokemon form, Houndour.

Ash ran through the woods, toward the normal meeting place. He couldn't wait to tell Ho-Oh about what's been happening the past week. Upon arriving at a big broad oak tree trunk, Ash took a deep breath, and walked right through the tree. On the other side of the illusion was a meadow, and in the meadow was a beautiful red bird pokemon with a cream-colored chest and green tipped wings.

"_It is good to see you have not forgotten the way here, Ash. I was starting to worry about you when you didn't come sooner,_" the great bird said.

"_Like I would ever lose my way coming here, Ho-Oh. I've been coming to this place for most my entire life, and I know the path by heart,_" Ash said, bowing in respect to the great bird, Ho-Oh. "_I'll be starting my journey tomorrow, so it'll be hard for us to meet again like we have for the past several years._"

Ho-Oh nodded, knowing the time has come for the young boy. She knew that she couldn't reverse the ways of fate and the flow of time. She could only watch. "_Okay. But always_ _remember everything that you learned from these past years. And make sure that you remain free from people who would use you. You should know by now how important you are to the balance of the world,_" Ho-Oh lectured, hoping that Ash would take this seriously this time.

"_Don't worry about me, Ho-Oh, I'll be fine. It's not like I'm going to walk up to a random person and explain who I am in detail. No one will even learn who I truly am,_" Ash said, getting Ho-Oh's point about staying free and safe. Ho-Oh had been lecturing him about it for years. Ho-Oh continued to lecture him about things, until he had to go home.

Once he was just outside of Pallet Town, he quickly morphed back to his human state and ran back home. By the time he got there it was almost midnight. He was just in time to get ready for bed and get to sleep without his mother yelling at him.

Getting into bed, he started to wonder what it was like to have real friends who you can tell anything to. Who could help you in times of need. To be there in times of victory and defeat. To be there to guide you when you're lost and scared. Who you can trust with your darkest secret. That was the one thing Ash was always wanted, since he was six. He had never really had any friends because he was different from everyone else. He was always alone, and that's how he was going to stay. He couldn't afford anyone to know the truth about him, in case Team Rocket decided to include that person in the ongoing fight that has nothing to do with that other person. His war was his problem, and no one else should get involved with that. It was just too dangerous.

**Do you like it? I know, it's really random. Ash and Gary will be choosing their first pokemon in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and stayed tuned for the next chapter! I'll try to update sooner! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I have a lot on my mind. Anywhy this is Chapter Two of my pokemorph story.**

* * *

It was a fine morning when Ash woke up. Ash could sense that that day would have beautiful weather. He looked at his alarm clock on his bedside. It was nine o'clock in the morning. Ash quickly got dressed in his travel clothes that he had set aside for that day. After eating breakfast, Ash then ran towards Professor Oak's Labatory, the place where he would get his first pokemon. He was certain that he would get something at the least, he didn't really care what kind of pokemon he got. As long as that pokemon would understand and trust him.

A familiar face was waiting outside the lab. Gary, another newbie trainer from Pallet. In fact, it was only because of Gary that Ash was even going on his journey in the first place. Since Gary had said that he wouldn't start his journey until Ash does, Ash decided that he might as well go now. Gary looked pretty bored, like he had waited since sunrise for Ash to come.

"Finally. It's about time you came here, Ash. What kept you?" Gary asked.

"Gary, you know that I sleep in late. I'm not exactly a morning person," Ash called back. "So, Gary, do you know which pokemon are left?"

"Well, not really, Ash. All I know for sure is that my granddad is holding two pokemon for us. Which ones, I don't know." Gary replied. Ash just sighed. Of course, they had been warned by Professor Oak ahead of time that they wouldn't know what pokemon he would have for them. But it was still very frustrating not to know what pokemon that they would have to choose from.

Inside the lab, there were research papers and other kinds of papers lying around. The whole place looked abandoned, just the quietness of it all. The two new trainers walked around the lab, trying to find the professor. They then tried the back yard, a huge field with multiple little fields filled with pokemon that other trainers send back to the professor. A boy, around fourteen or fifteen, was busy sketching the pokemon in one of the smaller fields.

"Hey, Tracey!" Gary called to the boy, snapping the boy from his trance.

"Gary! Ash! It's really good to see you!" Tracey called. "The professor is somewhere out here, though he left the pokeballs with me, if you want to see them and make your choice." Tracey then walked towards them holding two pokeballs in his hand. Throwing the pokeballs into the air, Tracey released the pokemon within the balls. From one ball came a small brown fox-like pokemon, Eevee. From the other ball came a yellow mouse-like pokemon with two brown stripes on it's back and a lightning shaped tail, Pikachu. Gary, looking like he already had decided which one he wanted, made a move towards the Pikachu. Ash didn't want to choose without agreeing with the pokemon, so he didn't make a single move.

The Pikachu was slowly backing away from Gary, looking pretty scared. The Eevee, on the other hand, looked very happy at the aspect of getting a trainer. Ash could tell that, although Eevee was very happy, Pikachu was very scared of the aspect of having a trainer like Gary. Ash could just feel the young Pikachu's fear as his own.

"Hey, Gary," Ash said, getting his friends attention.

"Yeah, Ash?" Gary asked.

"Do you think that, maybe, we should let the pokemon pick between us instead of us picking between them?" Ash asked. "That way, we can be sure that the pokemon won't argue with us during our journeys."

"You know, Ash, that might just work out," Gary said. "So, which one gets to pick first?"

Ash looked at the two pokemon, trying to figure out which one would need to pick it's trainer. Coming to a conclusion, Ash simply said, "Pikachu."

Pikachu moved to a clearing, Ash, Gary and the Eevee fallowing. Ash and Gary moved an equal distance from Pikachu, Pikachu in between them. Ash and Gary then kneeled down so that they can be at eye level with Pikachu.

"Now remember, Gary. Whoever Pikachu doesn't pick gets Eevee."

"Alright, Ash."

"_Hey, Eevee,_" Pikachu called, only Ash knowing, of course. "_Which trainer do you want?_"

"_Oh, I don't really care. Though if I had to choose, I'd pick the one who tried to pick you earlier. He looked like he'd be really fun to travel with._"

"_Okay,_" Pikachu replied, heading over to Ash, making it's choice. Eevee headed over to Gary at the same time. Ash knew that the pokemon wouldn't waste a lot of time making a choice, but Gary was fairly surprised at the fact that the pokemon were very fast to choose.

After getting back home after the choice, Ash went up to his room as usual. He had already decided that he would take the rest of the day with the pokemon he got, which happened to be Pikachu. While letting Pikachu out of it's pokeball, Ash came to the realization that once he started the journey the next day, he wouldn't be able to just stay in one place anymore. Pikachu looked very happy at being out of it's pokeball, but seeing it's trainer's strange look, Pikachu became very confused.

"_Aren't you happy to become a trainer?_" Pikachu asked, concerned. Most new trainers would be on the road heading for the nearest Gym and stuff like that. Ash didn't make any sense.

"I am happy, but I thought that maybe we could get to know each other today and start tomorrow. And besides, wouldn't you just want to wait a little before we get into all that stuff trainers do?" Ash replied, knowing that Pikachu would get the point.

"_I guess you have a point there,_" Pikachu replied before he noticed something. "_Wait… did you just answer me?_"

"Toke you about thirty seconds to notice, wow. Most of the time it takes pokemon about a full minute to notice, so you pretty fast," Ash said, mostly to himself.

"_What do you mean by that, exactly?_" Pikachu asked, still very confused. "_And what is going on!?_"

"Well, that's kind of a long story. And plus, it gets very difficult at points," Ash said, putting a close on the matter for the moment.

"_Well I would still like to know,_" Pikachu said, wanting an answer.

"And I will explain in time, but for now let's just put that issue away," Ash said. Then he thought of something and asked, "Just what moves do you know anyway, Pikachu?"

"_Well, I know quick attack, double team, slam and thunderbolt,_" Pikachu answered, not quite wondering about it's new trainer anymore.

"Okay, that's a good setup on attacks. All of them have their uses in a fight. One problem we'll be having are Ground-types, of course, but the same thing goes for most Electric-types. You'll just have to learn a move which counteracts this weakness, like iron tail," Ash thought aloud, making strategies of how to take care of future battles. Of course, he knew that he would catch other pokemon that could cover for each other. That was how the strong teams worked, and that was how his was going to work.

Looking at the alarm clock on his bedside table, he saw that it had become quite late. He had come into his room at about 4 o'clock in the afternoon. He was surprised it had gotten that late already. He knew that dinner was almost ready and that darkness would fall in another hour and a half. Ash couldn't wait for darkness to take the land into night, when he could morph without people noticing. And this time he'd have a friend to share the night with, if that friend could stay awake, that is.

After dinner was done, the sun was almost gone from the sky. Ash chose to leave then, so he could still see where he was going, yet not attract attention. And plus so that Pikachu wouldn't fall asleep before Ash could explain anything. Grabbing Pikachu's pokeball, Ash made a run to the door, calling for Pikachu to come with him.

Leaving Pallet Town behind him, he turned to his pokemon and asked, "Ready for a little shock?"

Pikachu, thinking it was a joke, said, "_Okay, try to shock me._" Ash grinned, knowing that Pikachu would be shocked beyond words in a moment. Engulfing himself in a bluish light, as he had done for since he was really young, and morphed to his pokemon form, Houndour. Pikachu looked so shocked that the poor thing couldn't form words for a minute. When Pikachu could talk again, the little pokemon said, under it's breath, "_The pokemorph? I am the first pokemon of the pokemorph?_"

"_Is something up, Pikachu?_" Ash asked, worried about his new friend and pokemon. He was well aware that pokemon, like people, could differ even from their own kind, but that had never happened before. He was starting to get fairly worried.

Pikachu calmed down a little when Ash mentioned that was going to show Pikachu a few things before they leave the next morning. First, Ash showed Pikachu his favorite hang-out, the cliff overlooking most of Kanto. Pikachu seemed to love the view as much as Ash have for the past several years. Then Ash showed Pikachu the secret meadow, though Pikachu didn't really get it at first.

"_What's so special about a big broad oak tree?_" Pikachu asked, again not understanding the logic of it's new trainer.

"_Just fallow me then, and you'll see,_" Ash replied, taking a deep breath and walking up to the tree. Pikachu hung back, waiting for Ash to crash right into the tree, but instead Ash just walked through. Confused now, Pikachu walked up the tree, only to find that the big oak wasn't even real! It was instead a sort of passage, leading to the most beautiful meadow the little pokemon had ever seen. Ash stood, watching his new pokemon marvel at the beauty of the meadow. Although Ash and seen this place many times, it still amazed him that a huge meadow could be hidden by just a simple big oak tree. The Butterfree were dancing in the night sky, twirling and twisting in the air. The moonflowers were in full bloom and glowing in the moonlight.

Suddenly, Ash stood straight up, looking towards the sky. He could feel a powerful aura coming from over the horizon, and knowing his luck quite well, knew that it was a legendary pokemon. And he knew which ones they were, too. Latias and Latios. They came zooming into meadow, and Ash knew that there must be something going on.

"_It's been a long time, Ash,_" Latios said as he and his sister slowed down near the ground.

"_Yeah, almost fourteen years, Latios,_" Ash replied. Poor Pikachu still didn't know what was going on, so it decided to ask a question before things went too far.

"_Okay, just what is going on here!?_" Pikachu asked, still confused. Man, it was having one confusing day which had started so normal.

"_Your new partner, I'm guessing?_" Latias asked.

"_Yeah, though Pikachu's been having a very strange day_" Ash replied, noting the strange stuff. Then Ash looked towards the sky, and he suddenly ran towards the entrance of the meadow. "_Come on, Pikachu, we're going to be late!_" Ash called to his new pokemon.

"_Late for what?_" Pikachu asked. "_And what time is it?_"

"_It's eleven-forty and we should have been heading towards home ten minutes ago!_" Ash called back, running through the illusion. On the other side, he morphed back to his human state and ran towards home with Pikachu running at his side. When they got home, Ash's mother and father were asleep. Ash then went upstairs and fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay, I know that this is very random. Like I said, i don't think this story will go that far. I'm actualy thinking of taking this story all the way to Sinnoh. Next chapter, Ash will start his travels with Tracey and Gary, at least until Pewter City.**


End file.
